Black Dusk
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Sore ini adalah waktu terakhir Momo memohon kepada pria yang ada di depannya untuk kembali.


**Boku No Hero Academia by** **Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Black Dust**

Waktu yang berjalan saat musim panas ini terasa berjalan begitu lama, terasa begitu mencekat perasaan Momo. Dadanya sesak saat mencium sisa-sisa keberadaan lelaki yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya. Lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya. Momo kira, karena mereka tinggal bersama maka perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang itu akan mengakar jauh ke dalam relung jiwa.

Awalnya Momo kira perasaan itu memang akan mengakar kuat. Malam yang mereka lalui bersama saat tertawa dan membelai rambut masing-masing. Bercerita tentang hangatnya masa depan atau memburu malam bersama saat tugas menumpuk tidak karuan. Impian itu terasa nyata dalam pikirannya.

Hal itu dimulai saat Shouto menjenguknya di rumah sakit, Momo dirawat karena terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya terbentur lantai cukup keras. Dia datang sendirian membawa sebuah bunga lily putih saat sore hari. Rambut Momo yang terurai berkilau indah terkena cahaya senja yang masuk melewati jendela kamar tempat Momo di rawat, sukses membuat seorang Todoroki Shouto terpukau kagum. Selama ini Shouto hanya melihat rambut Momo yang dikuncir.

"Rambutmu indah dan terlihat lembut sekali Yaoyorozu" ucap Shouto.

Perkataan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut seorang Todoroki Shouto berhasil membuat pipi Momo bersemu merah, jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang cukup dekat. Berbincang-bincang saat makan siang atau hanya sekadar pergi ke perpustakaan pada akhir pekan bersama. Awalnya hanya karena mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Jika kau ingin memegangnya, aku tidak keberatan Todoroki" ujar Momo.

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Momo, Shouto berdiri dari duduknya. Momo mendekat ke pinggir ranjang untuk memudahkan Shouto. Dengan hati-hati, tangan Shouto mulai membelai rambut Momo dari puncak kepala sampai bahunya. Lalu setelah membelainya sekali, tangannya refleks meraih kepala Momo untuk disandarkan menuju dadanya. Shouto setengah memeluk Momo dari samping sambil terus membelai rambutnya.

"Todoroki?" sahut Momo yang masih berada dalam dekapan Shouto. Dia sedang dilanda kebingungan sekaligus perasaan senang saat tiba-tiba kepalanya jatuh pada dada pemuda itu. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku ingin membelai rambutmu terus. Aku ingin menjaganya Yaoyorozu" ucap Shouto.

Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dekapan Shouto, pada saat itu Momo sudah menetapkan hatinya. Dia akan selalu berada disamping pemuda itu, juga akan selalu mencintainya.

"Mari hidup bersamaku Todoroki" permintaan konyol Yaoyorozu Momo yang memang belum tentu akan terjadi.

"Iya, aku akan mencoba hidup denganmu Yaoyorozu"

Namun harusnya Momo sadar, ada banyak macam keraguan yang tersirat dari perkataan Shouto waktu itu. Kata-kata Shouto yang telah menghipnotis Momo saat itu membuat logikanya sedikit tumpul. Cinta memang dapat membuatmu dungu sesaat.

* * *

"Tetaplah hidup tanpaku Momo" ujar Shouto tenang. Dia duduk di kursinya, menatap Momo tanpa menyiratkan apapun. Tidak menguarkan perasaan apapun.

Ya, selama ini Momo sudah berjuang untuk hidup tanpa Shouto. Momo sukses membangun kariernya sebagai pegawai biasa lalu menjadi salah satu Manager di perusahaan terkenal di Tokyo. Senyum yang sangat dia umbar-umbar saat siang hari bekerja, harus tergantikan dengan sepinya perasaan dia saat malam hari, dikamar dan rumahnya sendiri. Hampir setiap malam Momo menangis dan hampir setiap keesokkan harinya dia berusaha menutupi semua itu.

Orang bilang, waktu akan membawa semua kenangan pergi, namun Momo tidak merasakan hal seperti itu. Sudah dua tahun dia seperti ini. Dan dia sudah lelah serta memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Aku sudah berusaha hidup selama ini, menjauh darimu, tanpa dirimu. Tapi…" Momo menatap Shouto lekat, dia masih berjuang untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Aku tidak bisa" ucap Momo yang berada didepan meja Shouto sambil mengenggam tangan kiri dengan tangan kanannya dengan gelisah. Sore ini adalah waktu terakhir untuk memohon kepada pria yang ada di depannya.

Momo tidak bisa melihat pagi tanpa ada surai putih merah itu. Tidak bisa memeluk orang lain untuk meringankan beban-beban hidupnya yang terkadang sangat berat sampai ingin mati. Rindu akan genggaman dari tangan Shouto yang selalu dapat meredakan kegelisahannya. Dan tidak ingin pria lain yang membelai rambut hitamnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shouto. Dia masih memerhatikan Momo tanpa suara, menatapnya seolah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka selama ini.

"Kemarin aku hampir mati tertabrak mobil karena sedang melamun. Hidupku terasa kosong tanpa dirimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. Apakah hidup bersamaku selama empat tahun tidak memberikan efek yang sama denganmu?"

"Begini Momo ̶ ".

"Aku masih mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu" sahut Momo memotong perkataan Shouto. Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan satu per satu.

"Kita sudah berakhir, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi"

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau bersedia menjadi pacarku dan tinggal bersamaku?"

"Dahulu aku memang mencintaimu"

"Kau juga sekarang masih mencintaiku kan. Alasan kita putus benar-benar tidak masuk akal bagiku"

"Aku tidak ingin berkeluarga. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau mengikatmu lagi dengan hubungan yang tidak pasti kemana ujungnya" ucap Shouto.

"Aku tidak bisa Shouto. Hiks. Aku tidak bisa" tangis Momo pecah. Suaranya yang mengaung memenuhi ruangan kerja Shouto.

Shouto yang iba melihat Momo menangis memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu wanita yang pernah mengisi empat tahun hidupnya dengan segala suka duka. Setelah mereka lulus, Shouto merasakan rasa cinta itu menghilang dari lubuk hatinya, niat ingin mempersunting Momo hilang begitu saja setelah dia bekerja. Karena sebelum kehadiran Momo, dia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Shouto sudah terbiasa egois dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada diriku Momo" ucap Shouto menenangkan.

Momo semakin frustasi dengan alur pembicaraan ini. Dia melepas kunciran rambutnya, memperlihatkan rambut indah yang selama ini dijaga olehnya. Rambut hitam yang sangat dipuja oleh lelaki itu. Mata Shouto membelalak kaget.

"Rambut ini, bukankah kau ingin terus membelai dan menjaganya hah?!" ucap Momo disela tangisannya.

Emosi Shouto juga sedikit berguncang. Dia menutup matanya sebentar lalu mengusapnya. Nafasnya ia tarik secara perlahan. "Kumohon hiduplah tanpa diriku". Permohonan terakhir Todoroki Shouto yang disertai dengan tundukan kepalanya.

"Ti-Tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu… Hikss. Hikss"

"Maafkan aku"

Aroma tubuh Shouto mungkin harus pergi bersama dengan musim panas ini. Momo menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, dia tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang makin parau ataupun ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Senja musim panas enam tahun yang lalu harus menghitam seiring berakhirnya kisah mereka. Menyisakan hitam-hitam yang akan terus menyesapi sisa hidup Yaoyorozu Momo.

" _Selamat tinggal senja yang hilang dibalik hitam_

 _Semoga fajar akan tetap hidup, tidak lagi menyisakan kesedihan-kesedihan malam_

 _Dan semoga tangisan malam itu, selalu menjadi senja abadi di dalam relung hati"_

Selesai

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
